moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Carthan Duchy
Gold Bullion Gold Sovereigns Silver Groats Copper Pennies}} The Duchy of Carthan (Carathan) is situated in the far southeast corner of the Arathi Highlands, and ranges from the eastern mountains to the far east coast. It is due south of the Duchies of Rockvale and Brightdale, and east of Karthwall County. Originally more of a colony and conglomerate of settlers and troll-fighters in the Arathorian Empire and later the Kingdom of Stromgarde, Carthan was unified and built up by the Lionblood dynasty and its branches over the course of two and a half centuries. After rebellion during it's peak of prosperity the territory fell into disrepair and was neglected by a Kingdom under intense regional pressure from its neighbors. Carthan was, until recently, a County under the direction of Force Commander Mathilan Lionblood, until the coup of the Mad Duke Tritus. After that point, Carthan re-extended its regional power to include Estermont Vale, Eastwatch, Gelden Village, and the Promontory, and became a Duchy in it's own right, although half of it's new lands were claims rather than fully integrated parts of Carthan. After Duke Mathilan's disappearance during the two ensuing civil wars the Duchy was once again forgotten, and defectors under the old guise of Kordan Kinslayer's banner took control over most of the region. It was after two years of rebel control that Duke-claimant Galleron Martellus-Lionblood sailed into Port Carthan with a force of heavy infantry and dwarven mercenaries, rendezvousing with the Legate Joseph Lightfury's forces from Eastwatch, Ranger-Commander Baereus Williams' forces from the northern reaches of Thoradin's Wall, magus Rexis Springfield, and Duke-claimant Kormed Half-Blood to retake Harton, Crosswatch, and the ruins guarding Estermont Vale. Escaping captivity, Duke Mathilan was granted control of his Duchy from his cousin Galleron, who was in turn rewarded with the entirety of Estermont Vale for his steadfast fidelity to the Lionblood name. Locations Port Carthan (Carathan) - The Ducal capital and namesake of the southeast of the Highlands serves as a major port city and is the administrative and commercial center for the Lionblood family. It was established under Mathrohan II Lionblood as the new capital of Carthan, supplanting Harton. Currently controlled by Duke Telirius Lionblood. 'Eastwatch -' The military headquarters, training facility, and fortress of Carthan; Eastwatch was established before the Lionblood ascendancy in the area as a military outpost of the Empire of Arathor against troll and murloc incursions in the far east. Initially just a well-fortified cyllindrical keep watching the far east coast, Eastwatch was redesigned and rebuilt under Koramus, a Knight of Arathor and son-in-law to Mathrohan I. After Port Carthan was established by Mathrohan II Eastwatch became a dedicated military establishment. Eastwatch was under the control of Rebel-leader Kordan 'Kinslayer' at the time of his patricide, and became de facto regional seat during the rebellion's lifespan. Currently controlled by Duke Telirius Lionblood and under direction from Legate Lucius Vorenus. 'Harton -' Established from the time preceding the Lionbloods, Harton was originally a settlement dating back to the time of human tribes. It grew into a minor unwalled city until Mathrohan I, patriarch of the Lionbloods, married the Chieftess Flora, at which point he cobbled the streets, established a large church to God (cite Warcraft I), and built a fortified wall around the city with a gate set into a stone jutting out of the ground. The general populace of Harton resents the Dukes of Carthan, believing them to have robbed Kordir 'The Exiled' of his right to Ducal leadership, and joined in Kordan's rebellion. Since the original dissolution of the rebellion Harton has openly rebelled twice, only to be recaptured in turn by Duke-Claimant Galleron, who then established a small body of paladins to protect the Church Quarter, and Mathilan Lionblood, who amended any distrust of his right to rule and showed mercy to the population who surrended after he took the keep. Currently controlled by Duke Telirius Lionblood. '''Lionblood Manor - '''Established by Brutus Lionblood, brother to patron Leo I Lionblood. The Lionblood Manor was originally just a great hall built for the Lionblood Clan and their supporters, who were mainly veterans of several engagements against trolls in the far southeast. It was renovated by Brutus' son Matrogan to include training facilities, stables, and barracks to host a personal retinue of heavy cavalry and legionairres. It was further renovated by Koramus 'The Righteous', who was castellan of Duke Mathrohan III, to include multiple wells, an iron mine, a fortified wall and gate, and necessary facilities to host a compliment of rangers. Lionblood Manor was untouched by the Rebellion, neither side occupying it out of reverence, until Koramus ended the rebellion. Currently controlled by Lord Mathilan Lionblood. '''Estermont Vale/Castle - '''Rebuilt from ruins by Baron Galleron Martellus during his active regency of the Lionblood Duchy as Mathilan occupied Stromgarde. Estermont Vale serves as a quarry and is a fortress against any who would come across land to attack Carthan. It was initially established by Tuor Martellus to prevent Witherbark incursion through the southern passes after his father Hastatus 'Hammer of Eastwatch' fell in combat successfully defending Harton from a troll invasion. The vale is flanked by the twin fortresses of Esteur and Estwel, established as forward bases during Kordan's rebellion by Tuor's brothers, Huor and Galleas. The twin fortresses fell to Koramus 'The Usurper' and Estermont Keep razed after the Martellus brothers were executed following their failed siege of Harton. Currently controlled by Baron Galleron. '''Gelden Village - '''Established as the farming settlement of Eastwatch during the time of the Arathorian Empire. It grows mainly wheat and barley, and seldom suffers drought. Baereus Williams nearly burned down the village after setting ablaze to much of the farmland from atop drakes before fleeing to Northrend. Much of the farmland lies unplanted, but as more refugees stream in from the heartland of the Arathi Highlands the village regains hard-working laborers and craftsmen. Neutral control; supplies much of the stores of Carthan. '''Twainton Village - '''Until recently Twainton was a major supporter of the Rebels and semi-neutral party in the ongoing war between the Kordan Rebels and Lionblood Loyalist forces. The stream of refugees into the Village have cemented a new tie to the Lionblood family, and now Twainton is often raided from Kordan's Cove, and is recently patrolled by Lionblood Loyalists to prevent new incursions from the Rebels. '''The Dwarfgate - '''The Dwarfgate was established by the dwarves in relative secrecy over the course of decades. It is a stable trading partner with the city of Carthan, and provides excellent craftsmanship and ores in exchange for food and wood, as well as shipping farther south where wares unsold in the north may be stockpiled and fetch good coin. The Dwarves of Dwarfgate are secretive, like their founding many centuries ago, and keep much to themselves. '''Ruins of Carthan- '''Highwatch, Promontory, Estwel, and Esteur are all ruined fortifications with various dates of establishment. They often serve as outposts and fortresses for the ever-recurring rebellions, and have not been rebuilt due to lack of necessity and resources. '''Kordan's Cove -'''Kordan's Cove, only accessible by sea, is a fortress built into coastline cliffs, with a hidden vale on the other side only accessible through the fortress that provides grazing lands for cattle and some small space for crop growth. It is the headquarters of the rebellion, established by Kordan 'Kinslayer' as he fled the city of Carthan following his patricide. '''Crosswatch Tower - '''Until recently, Crosswatch was a Rebel fortified tower which controlled the crossroad of Carthan and harassed and raided any smaller forces that attempted to pass that way. Captain Antiarchus of the Rebels and the majority of his platoon were wiped out in the recapture of the tower by Loyalist forces under Baron Galleron's direction. Category:Stromgarde Locations Category:Arathi Highlands Locations Category:Places